cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Articuno Islands
About Articuno Islands Articuno Islands is of the coast of Carlusia..It is a peaceful land..But it will attack if time needed it to be. Nation Info: Articuno Islands is a growing, developing, and established nation at 119 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Articuno Islands work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Articuno Islands to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Articuno Islands allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Articuno Islands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Articuno Islands will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History The House of Pattu- Our founding ruler was Sir Pattu XVIII who was king of Gopichetiyapalyam.He took control of Shenzu isles in 1398.His rule was 7hrs before he died of uknown causes.His son Sir Pattu XIX was a weak and cruel ruler.He brought in the better for AI policy by giving death sentences to all criminals etc.Under him AI created a friendship with carlusia.His son Sir Pattu XX was famous for the siege of Rivendell battle where a group of 7 including the carlusia boys fended of 750 soldiers and kept the kingdom of AI from being couped.Sir Keshav I watched his father die in the siege and developed a hatred against carlusia.Sir Keshav I was a peaceful ruler who brought in many economical policies and a no hoarding of items policy.He was famous for the first battle of Pelnor plains for the rule over Carlusia.He died at the age fo 93 leaving the kingdom to his son Sir Keshav II.Sir Keshav II was the last ruler of AI for over 250 years until Sir Keshav III seized control over AI again.Sir Keshav III was related to Sir Keshav II as his fathers great grandfathers brother was Sir Keshav II.Sir Keshav III was known for the 2nd battle of Carlusia which resulted in a mutual peace between these two countries.His son Sir Keshav IV was next in line to the throne.When he came to the throne there was instability and recession because of the war efforts of his father.Since then Carlusia and Articuno Islands have been great friends. Military Articuno Islands has never had a really big military force.It has only about 3500 soldiers but they are well trained in many arts of fighting. Economics Articuno Islands is not very big economically being just about average in thier economics department. Wars None: Rulers The House of Pattu- Sir Pattu XVIII-Lady Marmillion | Sir Pattu XIX-Soundari | Sir Pattu XX-Lady Schweinzeiger | Sir Keshav I-Nexusia |__________________________ | Sir Keshav II-Countess marmila Sir Alfred III-Zas | | Sir Kenny I Sir KliveII-Lady lunar | Sir Keshav III-Veronica | Sir Keshav IV